


time to move

by planetundersiege



Series: Amedot Week 2020 (April Version) [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amedot Week 2020, Drabble, F/F, Moving Out, Wordcount: 100-500, amedot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Amedot Week 2020 (April): Day 7: Free dayAmethyst never really thought she would move out of the temple.
Relationships: Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Amedot Week 2020 (April Version) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690120
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	time to move

Amethyst never really thought  _ she  _ would move out of the temple. After all, it had been her home for centuries, and the crystal gems were her family. A part of her had always expected that she would stay with them forever, but that wasn’t the cause. Because now, she was packing her stuff, and was about to move it into a newly constructed house in Little Homeworld, a home she would share with Peridot.

It had just happened. Their relationship had grown over the course of a few years, and before they knew it, they were talking about having a house of their own, that wasn’t Peridot moving into the temple. They wanted their own house, built for them, and maybe a pet pumpkin to go with it.

And before they knew it, it was settled, and Bismuth and her team began to build it. It was a cozy little house with two stories, green walls and a few windows, as well as a cellar for Amethyst to keep all of her belongings in. It was so perfect, and they had fallen in love with it the moment they saw it down.

And today was moving day. It was the start of their new lives together. So many adventures to come for them.

She continued to put her stuff into boxes, they were countless, stacked onto each other. Her room in the temple was beginning to feel naked as it was emptied. It was surreal, but in a great way. It made everything feel more real.

“Amethyst, can I put your clean gloves together with the paint stained ones, or do you want them in separate boxes?” Peridot asked from across the room.

“The same is fine. Thanks for the help by the way.”

“No need to thank me. We’re finally moving in together, and that’s what matters. So of course I’m gonna help you, it’s  _ our  _ home.”

“Yeah, our home.”


End file.
